


When two worlds collide

by Bossgirl25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Love, Forbidden Love, Kinda, Working title, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossgirl25/pseuds/Bossgirl25
Summary: Alyson Harkins is the closeted daughter of Wilson and Rebecca Harkins the richest family in SpringwaterDakota Lundy is the out and proud bisexual daughter of Darryl and Tracy Lundy who own a small town coffee shopWhat happens when Dakota suddenly catches Alyson’s eye? Will sparks fly or will they make each other’s lives hell?





	1. Dakota

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please let me know what you think, sorry in advance for any spelling errors also I’m doing this first chapter on my phone so here we go

*Dakota*

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone on my nightstand, groaning I pick it up and look at the clock it reads 6:00.

Who the hell could be bothering me at this hour.

Rachel  
Girl where are you? we’re going to be late!!!

“Shit!” I rushed to get out of bed, the universe must hate me today because my foot got caught in my blanket and I fall onto the floor with a loud bang.

“Dakota are you okay?” My mom yells from downstairs.

“Yeah mom I’m fine, just bruised and bleeding internally” I yell as I put on my sweatshirt and jeans.

“Oh great, that’s where all your blood is supposed to be” my dad chimes in with a laugh.

I roll my eyes and finish putting my hair in a braid. 

“And to top it off a beanie” I mumble to myself

I run downstairs, jumping the last step to make myself feel cooler. Rounding the corner I see my dad at the table reading the newspaper. My two little brothers at the bar eating pancakes, and my mom at the stove making some more

It’s a tradition in my household to have pancakes on the first day of school

Dad looks up “there she is, how do you feel after that fall?”

I open my mouth to reply but I’m cut off by my brother Travis 

“Looks likes her face took most of the fall” he says before solving in more pancakes

“Haha so funny Ethan” 

“I’m Travis” he scowls

Oh yeah did I mention my brothers are twins? I like to switch they’re names up sometimes, it annoys them.

I grab a piece of toast, ruffle the twins hair and start to run out the door. 

“Did you forget something?” My mom asks

I run back and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks honey but I meant your backpack” she points to the corner of the room.

“Thanks mom” I grab my backpack and run out.

“What up bitch!” And that would be my best friend Rachel. She jumps off of my porch “you ready to go?”

“Not even a little”

She pulls out her iPod and hands me a earbud.  
We have a rock playlist for when we walk to school.

We start walking “aw come on it won’t be that bad, I heard you know who got caught shoplifting so he won’t be back for a while”

She’s talking about my ex Skyler who cheated on me with another girl during summer break.

“Well that’s a relief at least” 

“Also you get to see Tiffany again” she gives me a little wink as I scoff.

“Great another year with the queen bitch herself”

We share a laugh.

Rachel’s been my best friend since middle school, I don’t know what I’d do without her. She dyed her hair again during the summer it was a light blue now she’s gone for a dark purple. Honestly I wouldn’t expect anything less.

We arrive at the school.

I see our other friend/Rachel’s girlfriend Zoey, they’ve been dancing around their feelings for each other since Freshman year, they finally got together over the summer.

I will continue my life as the third wheel.

“Senior’s bitches!” Zoey yells and gets quite a few looks though she couldn’t care less. 

She runs to us, her blonde hair getting in her face a little and wraps Rachel in a hug.

“Hey baby” they share a kiss “I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too” Rachel sighs

“Gag me with a spoon” I say

“You’re just jealous you’re single”

“Uh huh whatever you say Rach”

We start walking into the school, Rachel and Zoey holding hands the whole way

“I keep telling you Dakota they’re are plenty of girls and guys that would love to date you. Just give me a day and I could find the perfect someone for you” there goes Zoey again trying to match me up with someone

“Thanks but no thanks Zo, I’m okay being single for a while” we get to our lockers and I put what I don’t need in it.  
Rachel and I have lockers right next to each other and Zoey is right next to Rachel, that’s actually how we all met during the start of high school.

The first bell rings.

“Alright lets go loser”

Thankfully we all share the same first class

As I turn to head to class I bump into someone and all of a sudden I feel the front of my sweatshirt gets wet, I hear a gasp and look up. Remember what I said about the universe hating me today well.


	2. Alyson

*Alyson*

I sigh as I look at the watch on my wrist, I’m about to be late for school. I look around at the coffee shop I’m in, it’s got a clock with fake coffee beans in it that says its coffee time, cute.

“Alyson” I hear the barista call my name.

I get my latte and I rush back to my car, a blue Tesla model 3 a gift from dad. I tried to convince him to get me a cheaper one so I wouldn’t stand out at the new school but he wouldn’t listen.

I arrive at school, park my car and race in. I hear the bell ring so I pick up the pace.

I see a girl in front of me but as I try to move out of the way she turns and bumps into me, spilling my coffee all over myself and her. I look up ready to give her a piece of my mind when the words get stuck in my throat.

She’s beautiful, from her long brunette hair to her bright blue eyes, as I look closer I can see freckles along the bridge of her nose, and a little tiny scar under her eyebrow. She’s a couple inches shorter than me, I think it somehow makes her cuter.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Sweet heavens even her voice is beautiful.

I open my mouth to reply when I get cut off by a shrill voice.

“Of course she’s not okay, you totally ruined her jacket. Are you crazy? This is a Ralph Lauren exclusive” the sleeve of my jacket is grabbed, I look to my left and I see blonde hair but dark roots.

“Back off Tiffany it was an accident” The blonde next to the angel spoke up, well at least her hair looks natural

“Shut up lesbo this doesn’t concern you” The one called Tiffany apparently sneered

“Woah hey it’s no big deal I have plenty of these” Shit I shouldn’t have said that now they’re looking at me.

“Well obviously but that doesn’t excuse what she did” Man she’s not letting up is she.

“No honestly it was my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going” I smile shyly at the angel.

I stick out my hand “I’m Alyson and you are?”

Tiffany grabs my hand “Just leaving buh bye”  
She drags me away, I look back but angel and her friends are already gone. Tiffany drags me into the bathroom.

“Here you get out of that wet jacket and I’ll take it home and clean it for you” Tiffany has a strange look in her eye. I shrug out of my jacket  
“Nah it’s okay I was gonna throw this one out anyways” I throw it in the trash and I swear Tiffany’s soul left her body, she continues to look at the trash longingly.

“I’m gonna be late to class I guess I’ll see you another time” Though I hope I don’t.

Tiffany snaps out of it “Oh yes you definitely will”  
Great.

I walk to my first class, history.

As I step into the classroom I see the angel and her friends sitting in the back, I smile and wave but she ignores me. Great the one person I want to be friends hates me.

I sit in the front row just in time for the teacher to walk in.

“Hello class, I am your history teacher Victoria Stillwell you may call me Ms. Stillwell. Today we will be..”

I start spacing out. Next thing I know she’s assigning partners, shit.

“Zoey Waters and Rachel Summer”  
I hear a high five behind me.

“And lastly Ava Airhart and Jack Lukes”

I must’ve missed my name, double shit.

I look to the side but I don’t see anyone moving towards me. All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and what do you know, I see an angel.


End file.
